


For James

by theScarletteWriter



Series: For You Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, College, Crushes, Deviates From Canon, Domestic, Family, First Impressions, Firsts, Fluff, For You Series, Friendship, Future, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, Muggle-born, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Pining, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Queer Character, Religion, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roughness, Sad, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Self-Esteem, Self-Harm, Series Posted Elsewhere, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Shapeshifting, Short, Slash, Slavery, Slice of Life, Smut, Soulmates, Sports, Substance Abuse, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teasing, Teenagers, Tension, Time Travel, Topping, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Travel, Unrequited, Violence, Voyeurism, Weather, Work, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theScarletteWriter/pseuds/theScarletteWriter
Summary: A collection of oneshots containing drabbles about the intriguing relationship between James Sirius Potter and Aiden Moran. (male!OC) Will contain slash M/M relationships. Marked as complete but will be updated sporadically. JSP/M!OC James/OC Rated M for possible future chapters.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Official Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any works under the Harry Potter brand. I do not make any money out of this and is written solely for my and my audience's enjoyment. I can only claim to own the plot of these drabbles and any Original characters that may surface throughout this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realizes that maybe; just maybe, scaring people at random times is a habit he should remove from his system. He's saying maybe because if he didn't then he wouldn't have met his soulmate, even if Not-Teddy says otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Impressions
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warning: Death of a DSLR Camera. The birth of James' obsession.

James supposed that Albus - that little twerp – was onto something when he said James's penchant for pranks would get him into trouble he probably won't be able to escape later on. 'Probably' because, come on, he's the second coming of the Marauders for Merlin's sake- named after two Messers for anyone's information – and a Marauder doesn't ever let themselves get caught. And if they do get caught, Marauders should be able to get themselves out of it.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have pranked anyone today; they were in muggle London after all. But really, he did not expect things to escalate so quickly. All he wanted was to give Teddy a good scare, chances to prank the older teen came few and far in between, and Quidditch be damned if he won't get back at the other teen's latest stunt- he liked his hair growing only where they were supposed to, thank you very much.

And maybe he shouldn't have let his recklessness overrule his senses. Last time he checked- this morning while being hoarded out of the house- Teddy wore a Chuddley Cannons themed sweater, and, given his turquoise hair, he shouldn't have mistaken anyone for him, because really, who in the muggle world would have turquoise hair?

But he did. James mistook a stranger- a rather good looking stranger, he can't help but notice now- as his happy-go-lucky cousin and without any tact, jabbed his fingers onto the person's sides, intending to give them a simple scare. He did not expect Teddy-well, maybe the turquoise haired teen in front of him wasn't Teddy- to scream bloody murder and whirl around with an incredulous look on his face.

Momentarily struck dumb, James Sirius Potter can't help but notice the deep blue eyes behind wide orange rimmed glasses, which later on he would notice that the shade of blue easily changes from blue as light as the morning sky to a blue so dark you could have mistaken it for black, thick blonde eyebrows currently scrunched up incredulous, a sharp nose, and pale pink lips- and wouldn't he just love to touch them, preferably by his own lips, what the fuck was wrong with him- dropped in shock.

Distantly, James heard a crash of something Not-Teddy might have dropped, and James decided, right at that moment, that he would do anything in his power, maybe even above that, to get Not-Teddy to forgive him. Because really, as much as he didn't want to be a typical James Potter-no matter how cool his granddad was- if this wasn't Fate working her strings or Cupid shooting an arrow through his chest, he didn't know what it was.

With his heart beating like a stampeding hippogriff, blood rushing to his cheeks, palms starting to sweat- and he did NOT get sweaty palms, he's a fucking beater for Merlin's sake- and the haunting voice of Albus saying 'I told you so' echoing through his head, James can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he should stop scaring people at random times. He's saying maybe because if he didn't then he wouldn't have met his soulmate, even if Not-Teddy says otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> \- Just a taste of my new and (hopefully) improved writing skills. This is a collection of drabbles focused on James Sirius Potter and his relationship with one of my Original Characters Aiden Moran.
> 
> \- I aim to update this regularly (no, really), and would contain short oneshots that would probably contain less than a thousand words each.
> 
> \- Yes, it is/will be slash. I am sorry if you do not like that. I'll leave a warning at the start of every chapter if there will be anything alarming contained in the chapter.
> 
> -Reviews are appreciated, prompts even more so, but if you're too lazy it's fine if you just follow it for now; I'm still going to update this, eventually, though reviews do get me to stop procrastinating at life and that means more updates! :D


	2. Smudged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James liked to think he was observant, especially when it came to people he deemed important. Naturally, he didn't notice that a certain someone was left handed until they had to do homework literally right next to each other. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smudged  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: James being James, jealousy, curse words and left-handed-right-handed destinies.

It was a rare day in Hogwarts when the student body found themselves in peace; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and to all the teachers' relief the resident Marauders were too caught up in catching up on homework to do what they were infamous for.

Marauders who, upon inspection, were currently gathered in the Great Hall, seated at the foot of the Hufflepuff table. Now, usually, strangers had to wonder why the self-dubbed new coming of the Marauders- Gryffindor students Fred Weasley the Second and James Sirius Potter- would settle down in the badger's table, regular students would only have to look for 2 strangely coloured heads within the huddle to let out a sigh of relief.

For a reason that only those completely ignorant and desperate would deny, James Sirius Potter, first son and Heir of the Man-Who-Conquered, and in proxy the rest of the Weasley brood, decided to stick to one of the owners of those oddly coloured heads. Much to the chagrin of said person. With hair dyed bright, the hue changing every other week, and eyes the colour of a cloudless sky, Aiden Moran was a muggleborn, that, some would say, was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. A young lad with many quirks, it often baffled the student body how he got the attention of the resident Bad Boy so early in the year, with Aiden only being introduced to the Wizarding World itself two months prior. And if Aiden had to be honest, he would like to know as well what kind of shit he did in a previous life to attract the unnervingly focused attention of James Sirius Potter.

"Mate, you finished with your muggle studies essay yet?"

James snapped out of his stupor of staring at bright purple stands of hair, dazed eyes snapping about before settling on the origin of the question. Opening his mouth to answer, James's eyes turned into a glare when he saw Teddy's mischievous smirk, his lips curling into a snarl instead. Bloody bastard doesn't understand how rare of a chance this is, I mean siriusly- here James had to stop himself from laughing at his own joke, it wasn't time to show amusement in this display of betrayal. _Of course_ Teddy would bring that up, fully knowing that no, James hadn't actually done it yet, despite the fact that muggle studies was his first subject tomorrow morning, and that James can't actually say he was asleep the last time they had class, so he didn't actually know _what the bloody paper was about_.

"Actually-"

"Oh, right. Compulsory muggle studies for purebloods. How is the class going?"

 _Oh that voice_ , James internally swooned as he gladly turned his attention back to the teen to his right. Brown eyes taking in the shining blue eyes and smiling pink lips before him, momentarily- _pleasantly-_ blindsided by the fact that Aiden- his _gorgeous_ soulmate- was actually initiating participation in a conversation that he, James, is a part of.

 

"The class is alright, Professor Overland's pretty relaxed and patient when explaining things to us. Pretty cool too, said he was gonna show us some muggle pranking devices when he gets the chance to buy some."

Fred Weasley you _magnificent fuck_ , James can't help but send his partner-in-crime a thankful look as he saved his sorry sexy arse from messing up. He supposed he should feel guilty- and sheepish- like, bloody hell, he did not appreciate not knowing things around him. This lack of knowledge about another resident heartthrob- despite the fact that Jackson Overland _was,_ in fact, _a Professor_ \- really hurts his pride. 'Not that his pride couldn't handle the hits though,' James thought with a smirk, he is a Potter after all, and Potters never-

"Yeah, Jackson's pretty cool. Says he's going to help me catch up with my studies! And he knows how to play the guitar! Jackson said he used to be in a band when he was younger, I mean how cool is that right?"

-let some bloody fucking upstart from Wales steal his soulmate's attention from him.

"Jackson? You call the bloke _Jackson_?"

James could literally feel the green monster grab his heart with a grizzly fist. How dare that bastard sound cool in front of Aiden. Why the fuck was Aiden even interacting with that piece of dragon dung? Last time he heard, muggleborn students weren't supposed to take classes for _Muggle studies_.

"Well, yeah. What's wrong with that? You call Headmistress McGonagall Minnie all the time."

"Well I-"

"Nope, he's got you there Jamesy."

Sending Fred a venomous glare, James leaned over the table to give the annoyance a piece of his mind when he felt something thin and sharp stab into his side.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Warn a bloke won't you?"

Leaning away as fast as a snidget, James could only stare in dumbstruck horror as his tactless move caused Aiden to mess up his Potions essay. A long ink smudge ran from one side of the parchment to the other, _painstakingly_ neat handwriting ruined because James couldn't keep his temper down. Feeling like the worst soulmate in the world, James grabbed Aiden's left hand to beg for forgiveness when he saw something peculiar that made him freeze in place, previous annoyance and jealousy gone in flash.

"… L-left-handed?"

"W-What?"

With his heart hammering in his chest, James raised the smudged hand in his grip to eye level and gently- _reverently_ \- turned it this way and that, tracing the ink smudges on the soft, _soft_ palm of Aiden's _left hand_ with calloused fingers of his own _right hand_ . Blood rushing to his face, through his whole body, James turned wide eyes to his cousins seated across from them. Shocked eyes met his own, and James can't help but revel in the fact that finally, _finally_ they were forced to take his attraction to Aiden Moran seriously; with this revelation, no one would have blamed him for his following actions.

"…James?"

Turning his attention back to the person- his _actual_ _bloody_ ** _soulmate_** \- beside him, James locked eyes with confused blue and felt his lips tilt up at the corners. Fixing his grip, he linked his calloused fingers through soft, ink smudged ones and _knew_. Because really, when Sybill Trelawney says you're going to find a soulmate in a queer folk with exotic hair, unusual habits and a writing hand on their left when you're right, all you could ever do is believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> -In this one, James remembers a sudden prophecy from Trelawney a long time ago that said his soulmate is left handed, among other things, so he has an extreme fascination with people who are.
> 
> -Reviews are appreciated, prompts even more so, but if you're too lazy it's fine if you just follow it for now; I'm still going to update this, eventually, though reviews do get me to stop procrastinating at life and that means more updates! :D


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James learns something new about Aiden and he doesn’t actually know what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Home  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: James and Teddy family fluff and a small glimpse to Aiden’s daddy issue-laden past.

 

“Aiden doesn’t have a home.”

 

“... What?”

 

“Aiden doesn’t have a home.”

 

“What brought this on?”

 

“I asked him if he was going home for Christmas, and he got sad all of a sudden. Of course I was curious, I didn’t like seeing him sad and he was missing his family and I just reminded him that he was too far aeay with no communication whatsoever. So I asked him what was wrong, and oh was I wrong. Apparently, he’s been living-”

 

“James…”

 

“-on his own ever since his parents got divorced and neither of them wanted to take him in as he was the ‘mistake’ that ruined their relationship. He said that his grandma is the only one who seems to care enough to-” 

 

“James.”

 

“-give him monthly allowance and pay for his housing and now I feel like the worst soulmate in the world because I made him sad and I swear I almost made him cry and I am such a massive cunt and -”

 

“JAMES.”

 

“...”

 

“Just invite him over for the holidays.”

 

“Wha- But Teddy-”

 

“Invite him over. If your soulmate doesn’t have a home then we will be one for him.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Thanks Ted.”

 

“Of course. Anything for family. So you better snag him up so that it’s official alright?”

 

“... Of course Lupin. I am a Potter after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> -In this one, James unintentionally discovers that Aiden has a fucked up homelife, if you even want to call it that. Naturally, he doesn’t know what to do so he quickly consults with Teddy. Thank Merlin for Teddy Lupin and his level head.
> 
> -Long time no see! *dodges deadly projectiles* This is supposed to be the 4th chapter actually, but the 3rd won’t let itself be finished yet so here you go. I know it’s short but ehh, atleast I updated.
> 
> -Reviews are appreciated, prompts even more so, and don’t forget to leave a kudos, but if you're too lazy it's fine if you just follow/fave it for now; I'm still going to update this, eventually, though reviews do get me to stop procrastinating at life and that means more updates! :D


	4. Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James did not like it when people ignored him, especially when this lack of attention was brought upon by actions done by him himself. James, though, despises blokes with dubious intentions who somehow manage to attract the piercing attention of one Aiden Moran. And did that bastard just touch Aiden? Oh, he’s going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Potato  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: More jealousy, even more cursing, concerned/meddling cousins and a plate of washed out mashed potatoes.

"Let me guess, he still isn't talking to you."   
  
James barely twitched, registering Fred's pity underneath all that nonchalance- and oh how he hated it- as he stared down at his sorry excuse for a dinner, a plate of mashed potatoes all unappetizing from being pushed around by a morose spoon. Sitting in the middle of the Great Hall, clatter and chatter surrounding him, James can't help but despair. It had already been a week since Aiden last talked to him and he's reaching the end of his rope; James didn't like being ignored- by Aiden none the less- especially when he brought this lack of attention onto himself.   
  
Refusing to raise his eyes from his plate of goop, James Sirius Potter can't help but curse his Potter genes, both for his prankster streak and for his pride. Maybe he was stupid, or inconsiderate, or the worst prat that ever lived –   
  
"Get the fuck away from my face you twat. I can't believe I even agreed to go out with you! Selfish bastard, I swear if I see you again I'll bloody stab you in the eye!"   
  
The sound of stomping feet echoed through the eerily silent corridor.   
  
– but bloody hell, he really did not expect things to end up this way.   
  
It was supposed to be a basic prank; sneak out after curfew, make a deal with the house elves and come back without anyone the wiser. Having the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's map would have made it a piece of cake. But James couldn't contact either Fred or Teddy for the Map- Fred disappeared once dinner ended and Teddy was too busy for NEWTS – so he had nothing but old friends stealth and intuition to guide his way.   
  
What was supposed to be an easy job became impossible when Uncle Nev caught him red handed, in the kitchens, with a rubber chicken clutched tightly in his fist and the eyes of almost every house elf in Hogwarts trained on him with wide eyed concentration and determination.   
  
Long story short, he got scolded, lost House points, and got detention at the end of the week. Apparently, Uncle Nev needed help managing the greenhouses again. Now, normally, it wouldn't have bothered him too much - I mean, sure, he had to touch vines, mud and who knew what else, but he liked hanging out with Uncle Nev. The fact that he would miss out on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year wouldn't have phased him at all, he and Fred snuck out almost every week anyway.   
  
But the previous day, Aiden finally agreed to go on a date with him-   
  
"It's a date!"   
  
"Potter- It's not a da-"   
  
"See you later!"   
  
– and bloody hell, James had been waiting for a chance like this to come up since forever! And he bloody well missed it because he was fucking careless and now Aiden wasn't talking to him-hell he didn't even spare him a glance! It's hardly been a week since the Hogsmeade trip – where he didn't get to go on a date with Aiden – and already James felt the world crumbling under his feet.   
  
"You sure you won't find another bloke with pretty eyes and hair? One that won't be as prissy?"   
  
Oh hell no- he did not just go there.   
  
"Shut your bloody fucking mouth Frederick Weasley II, before I do it for you."   
  
Conversations surrounding their small group began to dwindle to a soft buzz when fellow students started to notice the tension between the two Marauders. The chance of the two best friends getting into a fight was so rare that soon enough even the Slytherins at the other side of the Great Hall started to glance speculatively at the two.   
  
"I'm just saying mate. Bloke's not worth all this shit. Come on, there's still a lot of fish in the sea; I know for a fact that Sally Perkins has the ho-"   
  
"I fucking swear Fred, if you don't stop talking-"   
  
"If it's not a lass anymore- by the way I still can't believe the Potter Casanova got attracted to a fellow bloke- there's a lot of twinks around here that would be willing to bend over for you if you know what I mean."   
  
James felt his temper flaring even more when his cousin just bulldozed on, seeming to ignore his rising anger.   
  
"Shut the fuck up you twat. He is not like that. Aiden is more than an itch to be scratched. And I swear if you-"   
  
"Then what the hell man? You tell me Aiden's really special for you but you aren't even doing shit."   
  
James was struck dumb, not really understanding what the fuck Fred was going on about but his temper was still high, irritation and confusion warring against each other even as he snarled at his cousin.   
  
"What the fuck Fred-"   
  
"Honestly James. For someone who claims to be Aiden's soulmate you're really pretty lax about it."   
  
James jumped in shock when his cousin, Rose Weasley, plopped down to the seat to his left, taking a tart from the table and shooting a glare at any girl, or guy, that seemed to perk up at the thought of James losing the affections of his beau, thus meaning he was 'free for the taking.'   
  
"Rose? What are you on about?"   
  
"Goldstein's been stuck like a leech to Aiden's side since we came back from Hogsmeade."   
  
Rose clicked her tongue in annoyance and she bit down on the sweet. Honestly- she didn't understand how James became the resident Casanova in Hogwarts when he didn't even understand why his self-proclaimed soulmate was still not talking to him.   
  
"What?"   
  
James jumped again when he felt somebody sit down to his right, disappointed brown eyes glared at him as Hugo Weasley crossed his arms in irritation, for once not focused on the food all around him.   
  
"Yeah, Aiden told me yesterday that since you weren't there to show him around, he was tempted to skip the trip altogether. But somehow, that Golds-stain managed to convince him that he was a better tour guide." Hugo snarled in irritation as he switched his glare from the still confused James to someone on the Hufflepuff table.   
  
"What?"   
  
James's eyes tried to follow where Hugo's attention was on when he was waylaid by Albus's sudden appearance on the other side of the table beside Fred.   
  
"Moran did look disappointed despite being pissed. Just like what Hugo said, I heard from Teddy that your beau wasn't at all interested in going to Hogsmeade when you ditched him for detention, but…"   
  
"...What?"   
  
"Goldstein stole your armor and wore it to get your princess- well, prince. And since you've been too busy being scared stupid and your usual stupid self to apologize to Aiden, that Gold-bloke's been busy lapping up the attention. I mean, just look at him mate."   
  
Fred jerked his head towards the Hufflepuff table and James's dazed eyes were introduced to a scene that made his blood boil. Across the hall, seated too close to each other for James's comfort, were Aiden and Jonathan Goldstein of Ravenclaw, having a merry old time ignoring the nosey hush around the Great Hall. At least, that was what it seemed like to everyone in the group bar one.   
  
In James's rage tinted gaze he saw a stupid douche trying to force himself into Aiden's reluctant presence. Even with the distance between them James can see the tenseness of Aiden's shoulders and the somewhat painful smile on his soulmate's beautiful face.   
  
A snarl left his throat as he jumped up from his seat, surprising neither of his cousins seated around him. Rose and Hugo even had time to lean away from his abrupt movement, the siblings' annoyed stance not breaking as they narrowed their eyes on Goldstein who suddenly seemed to be too close to Aiden for their comfort.   
  
None of the Weasley and Potter brood seemed to want to stop James from rampaging across the hall except for Albus who rolled his eyes and leaned over Fred, trying to get James' attention.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Albus drawled, picking up a cinnamon coated sweet from the table.   
  
"Removing a leech." Rose and Hugo hissed in encouragement at James' growled words, making Albus roll his eyes again. He waved his hand in front of James' admittedly terrifying face, and when it didn't work to stop the glare, Albus snapped his fingers.   
  
"Oi, oi. Stop okay. No, you should be groveling. Groveling. Don't throw him off by acting like a stampeding hypogriff."   
  
Those words from the family's Slytherin seemed to attract some attention from the growling lion as James scoffed and slapped his hand away.   
  
"And how am I supposed to act then your royal assness?"   
  
Albus rolled his eyes again- bloody hell, if he does that again James wouldn't be surprised if his eye balls fell out of his eye sockets- and slapped the back of Fred's head when he heard him sniggering. Jabbing his thumb at the general direction of James's personal nightmare, irritated brown eyes met serious green and James can't help but think that if even Albus was willing to step in and interfere with his problems then he must have fucked up real bad this time.   
  
"Like I said, grovel. And don't you dare bloody mess this up. I happen to like the idea of Moran as a brother in law. He'll whip you into shape. Now go, you bloody peasant."   
  
James smiled slightly and nodded his head at Albus, accepting the approval for what it was. Really, not that James needed Albus's approval of his partner to pursue Aiden anyway. He wouldn't let Aiden go even if dad banished him from the family, not that he ever would, but you get the point. Taking a deep breath, he steps out of the seat and purposefully makes his way towards the Hufflepuff table.   
  
For every step that brought him closer, the noise in the Great Hall seemed to decrease and by the time he reached Aiden's side the noise resembled nothing but a murmur. Most of the Hogwarts residents tuning in to the upcoming drama. To his annoyance, Goldstein continued to talk as if he didn't notice the change in environment. James bit down the sneer that wanted to rise from his lips, so much for being an observant Ravenclaw.   
  
"-on, it'll be fun!"   
  
"I really don't think I should-."   
  
Goldstein's grating voice- and whatever it was that his Aiden was being forced to participate in – was pushed to the back of his mind as he got reacquainted with his soulmate' s voice. A shiver went down James's spine- no stop, this is not the time for this-as he finally heard Aiden's voice after what seemed like eternity. The soft dulcet tone made him relax and his mind calm down from its previous state of silent fury. He sent one last look back at his family, who, without any ounce of tact was staring at his progress with undivided attention. The sole exception being Albus, who made himself comfortable by leaning on Fred's shoulder—his red head partner in crime giving James a wide grin and a thumbs up in support.   
  
With sweat culminating in his shaking hands that only Aiden's presence ever seemed to cause, the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black cleared his throat. The conversations surrounding them ground to a halt, and all James could do was stare and marvel as Aiden finally turned to acknowledge him for the first time since this hellish excommunication was imposed on him. Blue eyes normally the shade of a clear sky in midday can now be compared to arctic ice as they stared at the fidgeting Potter Heir with cold indifference.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Struck dumb at the face of his soulmate's ire, James' normal charm disappeared in a flash, his well thought out script evaporating into thin air. He searched his mind for words to say but his mouth just sputtered out uselessly. "I-I c-came here t-to-" James cleared his throat when he finally noticed the heavy stares on his back, none, though, was as heavy and as piercing as the pair of eyes now glaring at him.   
  
"I-i-i'm- Uh. I'-I'm-"   
  
"Spit it out." Blue eye narrowed as Aiden scowled. Pissed as he might be, James easily saw the telltale signs of Aiden on the brink of either crying or lashing out with a fist. James winced.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
He whispers out the first things that came to his mind, eyes not leaving blazing blue as he decided to just go for it. No more thinking. Over thinking is what probably got him into this mess in the first place!   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
His tongue felt like lead, too heavy and large inside his mouth as he pushed out the words, genuine in meaning but hard to deliver. Gone was what was known as this generation's Potter Casanova, the quintessential Gryffindor of the 21st century, and all that's left in his wake was the nervous, shaking spirit of one James Sirius Potter caught under the ire of haunting blue eyes. The lion left at the mercy of one ethereal vixen named Aiden Moran.   
  
"For what?"   
  
It took some time before James registered Aiden's response, his mind already dreading being rejected all over again.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What are you apologizing for?"   
  
"H-huh? I'm apologizing for-" Lead. His tongue felt like lead.   
  
"It can't possibly be for getting caught. I think we both know that it wasn't really anybody's fault Professor Longbottom had a sudden craving for pumpkin pie-"   
  
"I can explain-!"   
  
"And you know I never really had any problem with your pranks unless it starts hurting people,"   
  
"Wa-wait I-"   
  
"And I can't really blame anyone else but myself when I was so STUPID to actually believe that you were just running late for two whole FUCKING HOURS, freezing my bloody arse off in the snow, only to learn later on FROM FUCKING ALBUS, your SLYTHERIN BROTHER WHO HAD QUIDDITCH PRACTICE THAT MORNING, that his TWAT of a Brother, who happened to be my date, had DETENTION for the weekend, and DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME."   
  
The only things stopping James from wrapping his arms around the enraged—and hurt, oh so hurt, how could he have done this to him whydidheletthishappenwhatthefuckwashesupposedtodo—male was first: the fact that Aiden would probably sock him in the face if he did that right now, and second: he himself was frozen stiff. Guilt and regret threatened to drown him alive as he spied those blue, blue eyes watering in disappointed hurt.   
  
"Mr. Moran, is there something wrong here? Mr Potter?"   
  
A voice pierced through their perceived isolation like a javelin, shattering their sense of synchronicity. Brown and blue eyes snapped away from each other and towards the source of the disruption. James felt dread when he noticed Uncle Nev's raised eyebrow. Uncle Nev's eyes darted between his own and Aiden's, and he can't help but wince when he heard Aiden's polite yet cold response to the resident Herbology Professor.   
  
"There's no problem Professor. I'm sorry for raising my voice, it won't happen again."   
  
James fidgeted in place, hands opening and closing, running through his hair, going in and out of his pockets playing with whatever it found there—some Knuts, pieces of crumpled papers that he shoved in there from last week's lessons, some WWW products, his wand. He stayed silent as Uncle Nev gave him one last glance before nodding and walking away towards the Head table. James eyes' noticed how the Professors fainted lack of interest, talking quietly amongst themselves, yet every now and then he could see their heads peering over to their direction. James cursed quietly.   
  
A hand tugged him to the side and once again he's faced with piercing blue eyes.   
  
"So tell me, James Sirius Potter, what the bloody hell are you apologizing for exactly?"   
  
Silence once again reigned between them, James mind once again scrambling for anything good to say. It must have been more than a few seconds because suddenly Goldstein's stealing away Aiden's attention again.   
  
"Look Potter, it's obvious that Aiden's mad at you right now, so maybe you should just-"   
  
Before he could even snarl back a relatively threatening message similar to 'back the fuck up or else I'll cut you' somebody beat him to it.   
  
"Shut the fuck up you blonde turd! Don't make me come over there and punch you in the-"   
  
Fred's voice rang out inside the hall and James jerked to look back at his family. Fred was standing up with hands on his waist, indignant for his sake while Rose tried to pull him back down, her face as red as her hair.   
  
"Mister Weasley!"   
  
Minnie's voice lashed out and suddenly James felt so small. Mum's going to kill him. Hugo pulled down their cousin and sent James an encouraging grin.   
  
"Shutting up now. We're rooting for you James!"   
  
Blessing the silence and the support his family had for him, James turned his attention back to the person who really mattered. Aiden was still as distant as could be but James was not afraid to look him in the eye anymore.   
  
"Either go back to your House or start talking. Even now you're causing me more trouble than you're worth."   
  
He pushed back the onset of guilt that crept up on him and pushed forward. He opened his mouth-   
  
"...I was scared."   
  
Blue eyes widened, caught off guard.   
  
Ba-dump.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That you'd stop."   
  
Ba-dump.¬   
  
"…What?"   
  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.   
  
James took a deep breath and bared his soul. His hands were trembling again but he curled them into fists and shoved them into his pockets. His heart thudded, hard and fast but he continued on even if it left him panting. He was scared. But Aiden was worth it.   
  
"I was scared that you'd stop talking to me. You said you hated troublemakers. And that's basically what I am. I'm a prankster, the new coming of the Marauders. I got detention on the first week of the first year I got here in Hogwarts and that hasn't changed at all. I was scared that you'd stop dealing with me when you learn that I am like that. And I- in my panic I just-"   
  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.   
  
He was rambling he knew but he couldn't stop the onset of words once they got out of his chest. He could feel the heavy gazes from the people all around him, the heaviest coming from the blue eyes in front of him. He felt bile making it up his throat, the nerves finally clamming him up just as he lost the will and the words to say.   
  
"You just what James?"   
  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump.   
  
"I forgot that you probably already knew the moment I broke your camera."   
  
Ba-dump.   
  
James grinned sheepishly as he felt an invisible weight fall off his shoulders. Blue eyes lost its arctic tone and slowly he could see clear skies again.   
  
"You can't possibly-"   
  
Whatever Goldstein planned to say was interrupted when a chunk of what looked like mashed potatoes made a splat at the back of his head.   
  
"I thought I told you to shut it!"   
  
Vaguely, he heard someone's indignant voice shout from somewhere behind him. James didn't need to turn around to know that Fred was once again standing, angry, with messy hands.   
  
"Detention Mr Weasley!"   
  
Minnie's reprimand faded to the background as the victim—James would have scoffed if he wasn't too busy observing how Aiden's form slowly relaxed. How blue eyes became brighter. How a smile tugged up at the corners of his pink lips.   
  
Ba-dump.   
  
"Bloody hell Weasley!"   
  
"And there's more where that came from if you don't stop butting in on somebody's business!"   
  
"Butting in-what the bloody-"   
  
Another large chunk of mashed potatoes slammed Goldstein's face, cutting him off midsentence.   
  
"He said shut it!"   
  
"Deten-!"   
  
"Alright that's it!"   
  
With potato goop falling off of his reddening face, Goldstein grabbed his own ammunition in the form of spaghetti and sent it sailing through the room. James smirked when he noticed that it didn't even reach halfway towards its destination and landed in a splat on an innocent spectator's face.   
  
Silence reigned for a few seconds as everyone watched with bated breath as the red noodles slowly slipped off the shocked girl's face. Her hand moved as if to swipe off the mess on her face before it suddenly changes it's directory and her clawed hand grabbed a fistful of greens.   
  
She let it fly.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"   
  
Screams started inside the hall as anyone and everyone tried to either duck for cover or launch their own projectiles.   
  
Unconsciously, a smirk settled on James's lips as he subtly flicked his eyes over to his family and saw Fred already standing on top of the Gryffindor table, each hand holding a different type of food as ammunition. Sure enough, Albus was calmly wading his way through the warzone, somehow avoiding any thrown food and keeping clean. He laughs out loud when he sees Rose hurl a cream pie at Lily, his younger sister's look of outrage terrifying enough to freeze the person beside her. A tug on his sleeve disrupts his perusal of the chaos he unknowingly instigated. Looking down, he smiled a sheepish smile when he sees Aiden roll his blue eyes.   
  
"You're a really troublesome guy Potter."   
  
For a minute he doesn't know what to say-again. Not even the feeling of being hit by something wet and squishy on his back distracted him from keeping eye contact with steadily brightening blue. Should he continue apologizing? Was he off the hook? Did he really need to kne-   
  
"But I guess that's what makes you you."   
  
Relief and pleasure flooded through James' system when he registered the soft, exasperated smile on Aiden's face. The implication making him grin like the lovesick fool he is. Ignoring the ruckus around them, he stepped over the bench and settled down beside the bluenette, this week's color a deep blue that wouldn't look out of place within the Ravenclaw common room's aesthetic. He was hyper aware of their bodies touching after so long of being apart, even if for now it was just their arms and shoulders. He turns his head to peer discretely at Aiden's other side and his grin turns into a smirk. Goldstein was being attacked by floating cinnamon rolls.   
  
"Potatoes?" James offered with a smile as he waved a cheery goodbye at the bloke- the threat ever present and piercing in his brown eyes as his gaze followed Goldstein, cool gaze only leaving the bloke once he scurried back to the Ravenclaw table as Fred and Hugo stood on top of the Gryffindor table to get a better shot at him, cinnamon rolls following after him- far away from James. Far away from Aiden, and then James's smile became even more genuine.   
  
His face nearly split in two and his cocky smile became a grin when he noticed Aiden's state. Spaghetti sauce stained his right shoulder and a few crumbs of what seemed to be the night's pie dusted all over Aiden's blue hair like sand. With his soulmate's head ducked, Aiden's blushing ears were all he could see, but he can correctly guess that Aiden's face was bright as a tomato right now.   
  
James felt something curiously queer bubble up inside him when finally Aiden's gaze left his lap and found James's inquisitive but somehow hesitant one. Blue eyes met brown, and the former crinkled. Affection, James realized what the bubbling was all about, as he felt Aiden's soft hands touch his in the attempt to take the plate from his grasp. And as the night went on with food flying through the air, James can't help but think that if this was how their fights were going to be in the future, James doesn't mind having to grovel for forgiveness. He would do anything to get Aiden to smile at him like that again. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I'm not dead.


End file.
